An Original Truth or Dare Title
by Country music lovin'Hobbit
Summary: Pippin and Merry want the fellowship to get to know each other so they decide to play truth or dare to break the ice. Non slash


Disclaimer: I don't own LOTR

**Disclaimer: I don't own LOTR. So if you do sue me, (and I really hope you won't) all you'll get is a bunch of country music CDs. So… yeah. Don't sue me. Please.**

An Original Truth or Dare Title

It was a relatively nice day in Eregion, but that fact went completely unnoticed by the nine travelers in the land. All day they trudged through the wilderness, most of them speaking rarely if at all. Occasionally one of the four hobbits would venture a comment to another. But as soon as the comment was passed, the heavy silence sank in again.

It was not until the sun began to wane that the group started to set up camp. Boromir and Gimli left to go and collect firewood, while Sam went to find a stream where he could fill up his cooking pot. The three companions returned at around the same time, Sam with a water laden cooking pot and Boromir and Gimli with two arm loads of firewood between them. A cheery fire was started and the pot of water was boiling.

The members of the Fellowship all retreated into their small groups. The four hobbits, Frodo, Sam, Merry and Pippin all clustered together, Aragorn, Legolas and Gandalf were starting a low conversation and Boromir and Gimli were sitting in close proximity to each other but there was no interaction what so ever.

There was very little sound in the camp other than the low conversation between Legolas, Aragorn and Gandalf and Sam chopping up vegetables for his signature soup.

"Merry I think this is right pitiful," Pippin hissed.

"What's pitiful, Pip?" inquired Merry.

"This. Everyone sitting around, barely talking to each other. We need to liven things up, break the ice, and have everyone get to know each other. This is supposed to be a fellowship after all."

Merry sat there thinking for a moment. His face lit up and a grin spread across his face.

"And I know just how to do it. What do you say we start a game of truth or dare after supper?" he whispered mischievously.

Pippin smiled, "Great idea, Merry. You're a genius."

"I know." He answered.

In half an hour supper was ready and the Fellowship ate in silence. Merry and Pippin winked at each other and cleared their throats.

"Ahem. Alright this is just plain pathetic," announced Merry. "Here we are not speaking, there isn't even small talk going on and we are calling our selves a fellowship. This is not right."

"Thank you for the observation, Master Meriadoc. Though unless you plan to do something about it, leave us in peace," grumbled Gandalf.

"Oh but we do plan on doing something about it," answered Pippin. "We were planning on a group game of Truth or Dare."

The group looked at Pippin with a mixture of disbelief and shock. Legolas just looked confused. Sam saw the look on Legolas's face.

"Do you not know how to play, Mr. Legolas?" he asked.

"Well of course a pointy ear would never have heard of the game. It means he has to give up the prissy act." The rude interjection was from Gimli.

"Don't worry it's quite a simple game," Pippin said. "Someone will pick a person, asking them 'truth or dare'. If you pick truth the person will ask you a question and you will have to answer it honestly. If you choose dare then you must do what the person tells you to."

"Now that the rules are explained does anyone want to play?" Merry asked impatiently.

Everyone but Gandalf and Frodo nodded yes.

"I have far more important things to do than play childish games, Master Meriadoc," he huffed and then left. Frodo followed him.

"Alright let's play. Everyone sit in a circle," instructed Merry.

Everyone sat down and Boromir began the game.

"Pippin, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Which of the fellowship do you think is the least good looking?"

Pippin just so happened to have the person he thought was the least good looking sitting to his right. He scooted over more towards Merry.

"IthinkitsGimli," he murmured.

"I'm sorry I can't hear you over here," Aragorn called wickedly.

"I said I think it's Gimli. Please don't hurt me," he whimpered.

"Relax laddie. Each to his own," Gimli soothed.

"Legolas."

"Yes, Pippin?"

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"How many cosmetics did you bring?"

"Fifteen," he mumbled.

The comment was met by many snickers.

"Who brings fifteen cosmetics on a quest to save the world?" chuckled Boromir.

"Never mind," Legolas snapped, "Aragorn, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Besides Arwen, who is the best looking elf you have ever seen?"

Aragorn blushed as he said, "Elrond."

Legolas looked shocked. "You think _**Elrond**_ is the best looking elf? Explain."

"I just have a thing for dark haired elves. Now moving on. Sam, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Finally," muttered Gimli.

"I dare you to give a kiss to the one you think is the best looking of the Fellowship."

Sam stood with his mouth agape for a few seconds. His face turned bright red as he planted a firm kiss on Boromir's lips.

"Now then, Merry, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"How do you get so many free ales at the Green Dragon?"

"The barmaids just can resist my charms," he answered as he struck what he thought was a sexy pose. It took all of everyone's will power not to burst into laughter.

"Boromir, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to give Legolas an intimate kiss. And there has to be tongue involved."

Boromir got up, wrapped his arms around Legolas and gave him a kiss he would give to a lover.

"That intimate enough for you?" he asked sarcastically.

"Yes. Now pick someone."

"Fine. Gimli, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to hug all of the hobbits and then tell us who is the most huggable."

Gimli did as he was told and finally answered, "Pippin is the most huggable. Legolas truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to let me style your hair."

Legolas went white as a sheet. Since he couldn't move, Gimli went over to him and styled his hair like a maiden's.

"You look simply ravishing, my lady," Boromir remarked. He was graced with a death look.

"Aragorn, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to sleep in nothing but your underwear and cloak tonight." Legolas couldn't help but smirk. The look on Aragorn's face was priceless.

"I will get you back for that, he vowed.

Legolas just kept smirking.

"It's not funny," Aragorn whined.

"Yes it is. Now pick someone"

"Merry, truth or dare?" he barked.

"Truth."

"What is the worst thing that has ever happened to your feet?"

"Pippin died the hair pink in my sleep."

"I can't help that you sleep like you're dead," Pippin remarked.

"Whatever. Truth or dare, Pip?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to shave a smiley face in the hair on your foot," he said smugly.

"Merry that's just cruel," he gasped.

"So was dying my hair pink."

Pippin sulked but did as he was told. He wouldn't even look at Merry after.

"Boromir, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"You're undressing Aragorn tonight."

Both men were completely shocked.

"Don't I get a choice in the matter?" Aragorn managed to choke out.

"No. Live with it," Pippin snapped.

"Gimli, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Have you ever kissed a woman?"

"No. Now drop it."

"It's getting late, we should go to sleep. Hey Boromir you better start on Aragorn," Merry remarked cheekily.

Everyone sniggered as they got into their bed rolls and Boromir began removing Aragorn's clothing.

Boromir was halfway through stripping Aragorn when Frodo and Gandalf walked into the camp. They both took one look at what was going on and said,

"I don't want to know."

Suppressed chuckles rang around the camp as Boromir finished the job and climbed into his bedroll.

"I think that went very well," Merry thought and drifted into sleep.


End file.
